02 Lutego 2000
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 A teraz Susan (Suddenly Susan) (27) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Gwiezdna Farma - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 (19 min) 09.05 Teleferie dla najmłodszych: Ulepianki Misia i Margolci - program dla dzieci 09.20 Teleferie dla dzieci: Narty, szalik, łyżwy, sanki - program dla dzieci 09.25 Papierowy teatrzyk: O dzielnym krawczyku - widowisko dla dzieci 09.40 Festiwale, festiwale...: Il Tralcio d'Oro '99 - program muzyczny 10.00 Miasto na luzie (The Big Easy) (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 10.45 Mamy dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 11.05 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn poradnikowy 11.20 Ekran z kwiatkiem: Araukaria - magazyn poradnikowy 11.30 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - reportaż Jerzego Wosika 12.45 Klan (302) - telenowela, Polska 1999 13.10 Dworskie majaki - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 13.35 Do celu - teleturniej 13.40 Wielka historia małych miast: Paczków - felieton 14.10 Do celu - teleturniej 14.15 Katalog zabytków: Otmuchów - felieton 14.25 Do celu - teleturniej 14.30 Cybermania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.20 Euroexpress 15.30 Reportaż Jedynki 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (303) - telenowela, Polska 1999 /emisja z teletekstem/ 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1051) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Sprawa admirała Canarisa (1) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka, Miś Uszatek - filmy animowane, Polska 1968 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Okruchy życia: Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie (A Family Thing) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 22.05 Kronika kryminalna 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Gorąco polecam: Mroczny przedmiot pożądania (Cet obscur object du desir) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Hiszpania 1977 00.45 Reportaż (powt.) 01.10 A to Polska właśnie (powt.) 02.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 02.15 Zakończenie programu 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (49) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Harry Thomson, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 09.00 Janosik (4/13): Porwanie - serial przygodowy, Polska 1974 09.50 Frankenstein i ja (Frankenstein and Me) - horror, Kanada 1966 11.25 Sposób na ponuraków (Misery Guts) (5/13) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998 11.55 Tajemnicze życie Howarda Hughesa - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 12.45 Ferie z Dwójką - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.20 Porzucone zabawki - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1995 (23 min) 13.40 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 14.05 To już 5 lat - jubileuszowy koncert Szansy na sukces (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 15.00 W labiryncie (76/120): Igor - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989 15.30 Tele Millennium - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (85) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 17.00 W cieniu Kremla: Rozterki Władimira Putina - magazyn publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70085800, 0-70085850, 0-70085860 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Volate Angeli - koncert Poznańskich Słowików 20.00 Magazyn ekspresu reporterów 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Ostatnie dni (Short Time) - komedia, USA 1990 23.20 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek - reportaż 23.45 Rozmowy z córką - film dokumentalny Jadwigi Skawińskiej 00.10 Stacyjka (La stazione) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1990 01.35 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 02.00 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Przygody Nieustraszonych (1/26) - serial przygodowy 07.30 Kot Billy (8/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Niezapomniany (53,54/235) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 Ferie, ferie 12.00 Sensacje XX wieku 12.30 Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 FIFA Magazine 13.30 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 14.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 Krople miłości (111/150) - telenowela 15.00 Klub Filipa 15.35 Program lokalny 19.00 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Mały pingwin Pik Pok (18/26) - serial animowany 19.40 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta (2/10) - serial animowany 19.50 Mały pingwin Pik Pok (19/26) - serial animowany 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Niezapomniany (53,54/235) - telenowela 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (111/150) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Siła ognia (7/13) - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.35 O tym się mówi 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Magazyn morski 16.25 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego 16.40 Zielone światło - magazyn ekologiczny 17.05 Rozmowy o ewangelii 17.15 Reportaż 17.30 Artwizje 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Szczeciński magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Karate Kot (9) - serial animowany, USA 1987 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (191) - serial animowany, Japonia 1995-96 (25 min) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (34) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94 09.00 Simon (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (13) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 10.30 Luz Maria (44) - telenowela, Peru 1998 11.30 Renegat (Renegade) (85) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 13 posterunek (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 14.00 Gospodarz - teleturniej 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Karate Kot (10) - serial animowany, USA 1987 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (67) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (45) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998 17.45 Luz Maria (45) - telenowela, Peru 1998 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 20.30 Co z tym Bobem? (What About Bob?) - komedia, USA 1991 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.10 Przyjaciele (Friends) (65) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Świat według Kiepskich (24) - serial komediowy, Polska 23.50 Super Express TV 00.05 Anglik w Nowym Jorku (Stars and Bars) - komedia, USA 1988 01.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Trzy małe duszki (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Super Świnka (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Farma pełna strachów (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (49) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria (205) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Anna (39) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (1) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Pepsi chart - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygody Animków (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Super Świnka (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (280) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Ich czworo i pies (5) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Pełna chata (111) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (50) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (2) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (83) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.30 Merlose Place (142) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 00.00 Drew Carey Show (48) - serial komediowy, USA 00.30 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|200x200px 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 09.05 Klan (297) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: Zabawa w telewizję - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.55 Mój ślad: prof. Bogusław Schaeffer 10.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (4/13): Sto miliardów po raz pierwszy - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Małgorzata Foremiak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Bronisław Wrocławski (45 min) (powt.) 10.45 Spowiedź złodzieja wieku - reportaż Andrzeja Ułłowicza (powt.) 11.05 Tygrys - film dokumentalny Włodzimierza Szpaka (powt.) 11.15 Fronda: Anioł Ognisty - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 11.45 Mój Kraków: Droga królewska (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej (powt.) 12.45 Klan (297) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Zaproszenie: Dwa ogon lwa kłodzkiego - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Uczmy się polskiego (22): Dobrze, powtórzę 15.40 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Chatka Baby Jagi - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.40 Mój ślad: prof. Bogusław Schaeffer (powt.) 17.45 Magazyn olimpijski 18.10 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (297) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Krecik - serial animowany, Czechosłowacja (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Kuchnia polska (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1990, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Majchrzak (65 min) 21.05 Literatura polska od A do Z - program Tomasza Kamińskiego 21.20 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Idę przez ten świat a ze mną moje piosenki - Maria Koterbska - film dokumentalny 21.45 Z miast i miasteczek: Na pirsnej ziemi - Kościerzyna - reportaż Mirosława Nowaka 22.00 Małe formy wielkich mistrzów: Andrzej Wajda, Wojciech Wiszniewski 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Forum - program publicystyczny opcja 1 - 0-70015011, opcja 2 - 0-70015012 23.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.35 Magazyn informacji turystycznej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (297) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Krecik - serial animowany, Czechosłowacja (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Kuchnia polska (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1990, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Majchrzak (65 min) (powt.) 03.05 Literatura polska od A do Z - program Tomasza Kamińskiego (powt.) 03.20 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Idę przez ten świat a ze mną moje piosenki - Maria Koterbska - film dokumentalny (powt.) 03.45 Z miast i miasteczek: Na pirsnej ziemi - Kościerzyna - reportaż Mirosława Nowaka (powt.) 04.00 Małe formy wielkich mistrzów: Andrzej Wajda, Wojciech Wiszniewski (powt.) 04.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) left|thumb|200x200px 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Junior 7.30 Dżana 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Tajemniczy ogród - serial anim. 9.00 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 9.30 Kapitan Power - serial 10.00 Skrzydła - serial 10.30 Słoneczny patrol - serial 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 14.30 Rock MKK 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród - serial serial anim. 17.40 Garfield - serial anim. 18.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Transmisja z meczu siatkówki mężczyzn Galaxia Jurajska Bank AZS Częstochowa - S.C. Espinho 22.00 M.A.S.H. - serial 22.30 Romans panny Leony - film fab. USA (1980) 0.15 Przytul mnie 1.15 Piosenka na życzenie 2.15 Pożegnanie left|thumb|200x200px 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (25 min) 06.50 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.35 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 08.20 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 08.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 09.55 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 10.20 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 11.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 11.55 Teleshopping 12.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 15.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 15.25 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 15.55 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Walter Massey, Corey Sevier, Susie Almgren, Eytim Post (25 min) 16.20 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 17.10 Uśmiech losu - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993, wyk. Connie Selecca, Matt Salinger, John Schneider, Megan Porter Follows (45 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Ostatnia prostytutka (The Last Prostitute) - dramat społeczny, USA 1991, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Sonia Braga, Wil Wheaton, Cotter Smith, David Kaufman (90 min) 21.40 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Paul Sorvino, Christopher Noth, Dann Florek, Michael Moriarty (45 min) 00.10 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Jack Klugman, Garry Walberg, Robert Ito, John S. Ragin (45 min) 01.00 Czynnik PSI 1 - serial SF, Kanada 1996, wyk. Paul Miller, Maurice Dean Wint, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope (45 min) 01.45 Ostatnia prostytutka (The Last Prostitute) - dramat społeczny, USA 1991, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Sonia Braga, Wil Wheaton, Cotter Smith, David Kaufman (90 min) (powt.) 03.15 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny, USA 1992, wyk. Christopher Noth, Jerry Orbach, Michael Moriarty, Richard Brooks (45 min) 04.00 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Jack Klugman, Garry Walberg, Robert Ito, John S. Ragin (45 min) 04.50 Teleshopping left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (23) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (23) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb (139) - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (23) - serial animowany 11.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (23) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (113) - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (23) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (113) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (23) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (139) - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (23) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja (My Secret Identity) - serial SF, USA 1988, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Ostatnia prostytutka (The Last Prostitute) - dramat społeczny, USA 1991, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Sonia Braga, Wil Wheaton, Cotter Smith, David Kaufman (90 min) 21.40 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 22.35 Dziennik 22.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.05 Człowiek godny szacunku (Uomo di Rispetto) - film sensacyjny, Włochy, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michele Placido, Mario Adorf, Giorgia Bongianni (100 min) 00.45 Dziennik 01.00 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 Życie jak poker (23) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 01.40 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 02.10 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 03.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 03.40 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.40 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Dziewczyna żołnierza (Soldier's Sweetheart) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998 10.15 (K) Teraz Danny Wilson (Meet Danny Wilson) - musical, USA 1952 11.45 (K) Deser: Cisza - film krótkometrażowy 12.00 (K) Droga do kariery (W.W. and the Dixie Dancekings) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1975 13.30 (K) Dzika przyroda Indonezji - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Podróż na Wschód - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993 16.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 16.55 (K) Dziwna para 2 (The Odd Couple II) - komedia, USA 1998 18.30 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Słodki rewanż (Sweet Revenge) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984 21.35 (K) Beavis and Butt-head - serial animowany 22.00 (K) Superdeser: Dust City - film krótkometrażowy 22.30 (K) Odlotowy sekstet (Comedian Harmonists) - film obyczajowy, Austria/Niemcy 1997 00.35 (K) Koncert R.E.M. - program muzyczny 01.30 (K) Przygody szwajcarskich Robinsonów (New Swiss Family Robinson) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 03.10 (K) Kimberly - komedia, USA 1999 05.00 (K) Przeprawa (Morgan's Ferry) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999 06.30 (K) 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy left|thumb|200x200px 6.50 Ślicznotka z Memphis - film woj. USA 8.35 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Geena Davis 9.05 Szakal - ruletka życia - film przyrod. 10.00 Ocalić przyszłość - film SF USA 11.20 Rocketman - komedia USA 12.55 Bohaterowie kina akcji - Sylvester Stallone 13.25 Kazimierz Wielki (2) - film hist. pol. 14.40 Cinema, cinema 15.05 Ryzykowna decyzja - film katastrof. USA 16.40 Ślicznotka z Memphis - film woj. USA 18.30 Hotel duchów - horror USA 20.00 Powiew pustyni - dramat USA 21.35 Ludzie miasta - dramat sens. USA 3.25 W sieci zła - thriller USA 1.25 Mokra robota - thriller USA 2.55 Nóż - thriller USA 4.40 Paryż - Warszawa bez wizy - komedia pol. left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 07.30 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) - serial animowany (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Annie Jones, Geoff Paine, Paul Keane (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Anna Chitro-Bergman, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maciej Małysa (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Żądła (Stingers) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Celebrity Death Match - serial animowany 22.30 Pękać ze śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dokumentalny 23.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, John Ratzenberger (30 min) 01.30 Taxi - serial komediowy, USA 1978-83, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny DeVito, Christopher Lloyd, Andy Kaufman, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Żądła (Stingers) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 03.00 Blues wielkiego miasta (Big City Blues) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Clive Fleury, wyk. Burt Reynolds, William Forsythe, Georgina Cates, Giancarlo Esposito (100 min) left|thumb|200x200px 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 11.50 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 12.10 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 13.00 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Amerykańska muzyka - program muzyczny 14.30 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Filatelista - film obyczajowy, Francja 16.35 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 17.00 Tajemnice zmysłów - serial popularnonaukowy 18.00 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Kiljańczyk - koncesjoner Renault 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Noc talentów - komedia, W. Bryt. 21.30 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Bunt (Against the Wall) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Samuel L. Jackson, David Ackroyd, Dean Stanton (90 min) 00.05 TV Shop 00.20 Program na czwartek 00.25 BTV nocą left|thumb|200x200px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Ofiarowanie Pańskie 09.20 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Ryś rudy - film przyrodniczy 09.50 Zatrzymać czas - relacja 10.00 Polacy z Kazachstanu - reportaż 10.15 Pospolite Ruszenie Kościołów - film dokumentalny 11.00 Narkomania - program publicystyczny 11.25 Wierne ideałom - msza św. za harcerki 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Kaniony - film przyrodniczy 12.45 Sanktuarium Maryjne w Licheniu - film dokumentalny 13.25 Teatr jest światem - program muzyczny 13.50 Bez alibi - film dokumentalny 14.30 Tajemnice uliczek starej Warszawy - program edukacyjny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Bractwo Dobrej Śmierci - reportaż 15.40 Karnawał w dawnej Warszawie - felieton 15.50 100-lecie Michalineum - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Ofiarowanie Pańskie 16.15 Ukrzyżowany na Ukrainie - reportaż 16.30 Kaboom - Kazoom - magazyn dla dzieci 17.00 Podwodny świat (10) - film przyrodniczy 17.45 Julian Żebrowski, czyli rysowanie historii - film dokumentalny 18.25 W duchu pokuty - relacja 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Spotkanie z podróżnikiem - rozmowa 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Brat Albert - film dokumentalny 20.20 Powstanie Warszawskie - cena życia - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Ojciec Kolbe - film dokumentalny 21.30 Magiczna Italia (10) - film krajoznawczy 22.00 Ja umieram, ale moje dzieło przetrwa - reportaż 22.15 Duchowość franciszkańska - film dokumentalny 22.45 Co to jest wirusowe zapalenie wątroby typu C - program medyczny 22.55 Katedra w Oliwie - film dokumentalny 23.30 Gdyby słowa mogły zaspokoić głód - film dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.15 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.45 Pięciu zuchów Sullivan (The Fighting Sullivans) - dramat wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. Anne Baxter, Thomas Mitchell, Bobby Driscoll (95 min) 10.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 11.10 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 12.00 Cień podejrzenia (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (90 min) 13.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.25 Lord Protector - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Ryan Carroll, wyk. Patrick Cassidy, Ronald Hale, Jan Underwood, Teri Austin (97 min) 16.05 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 17.20 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.50 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.40 Bix - legenda jazzu (Bix) - film biograficzny, Włochy 1991, reż. Pupi Avati, wyk. Bryant Weeks, Emile Levisetti, Sally Groth, Mark Collver (107 min) 20.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.15 Nocny łowca (Night Hunter) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Don Wilson, Melanie Smith, Nicholas Guest, Sid Sham (70 min) 22.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.20 Niezbite dowody (Hard Evidence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Paul Girard, wyk. Kira Red, Larry Gund, Jyl Dillon (90 min) 00.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.30 Emanuelle w Afryce (Emanuelle in Africa) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1975, reż. Adalberto Albertini, wyk. Karin Schubert, Laura Gemser, Angelo Infanti, Isabelle Marchall (90 min) 03.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 08.00 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Pozytywne 10 minut - program D. Rozamus 08.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 Xingu - kraina niewinności - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Portrety: Dentysta - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.20 Służba zdrowia w Wielkiej Brytanii - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.50 Wilk i Zając - serial animowany 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.30 Auto Sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Portrety: Dentysta - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 18.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.10 Pogoń za tatuażem (Tattoo Chase) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Jeff Gold, wyk. Richards Ford, Michael Gregory, Jonathan Piennar (89 min) 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Auto Sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny left|thumb|200x200px 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Vanessa Mae 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Soularium - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix left|thumb|200x200px 06.45 Jazzowe inspiracje (12/13): Tradycje indyjskie 07.15 Katastrofa ekologiczna na Alasce 08.55 Za garstkę soli 09.25 Uprowadzone narzeczone 10.20 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (5/6): Kenia i Massai Mara 10.50 Niespokojna zatoka (1/2) 11.40 Puste sieci 12.30 Wiek XX (13-ost.): Dziedzictwo 13.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (53) 14.20 Domy czarnych ludzi 15.20 Amerykańska strefa (2-ost.) 16.45 Wielkie wystawy: 5 tysięcy lat sztuki indyjskiej 17.15 Igor Sikorsky - geniusz i wizjoner 18.15 Górska opowieść 18.45 Irlandzkie drogi 19.40 Nieme dzieci - nowy język 20.30 Sueski węzeł (1/2): Tajemniczy protokół z Sevres 21.30 Amerykańskie wizje (5/8): Fale od Atlantyku 22.25 Córka Breżniewa 23.20 Oblicza Amazonii (1/5): Nowa nadzieja 23.50 Historia rugby (1/4): Walka o władzę 00.40 Wygnanie z pamięci left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.00 A ja rosnę - program Bożeny Klimus 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Film dla dzieci 17.00 Program sportowy 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Magazyn rodzinny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Program muzyczny 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.45 Kundel bury i kocury - magazyn 17.00 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 17.30 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Domator - program poradnikowy 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.05 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.35 Magazyn regionalny 16.00 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 16.40 Złe miasto 17.15 Vivat akademia! 17.30 Kino wokół nas 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Budżet domowy - magazyn 18.35 Własne M - magazyn 18.50 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Program na czwartek left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Bankier domowy - program ekonomiczny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 W baśniach i na taśmie - film dokumentalny 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.45 Przygody Pana Michała (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Warszawa znana i nieznana 18.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 Raport policyjny 23.15 Auto Kurier - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.40 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 07.25 Program dni i kartka z kalendarza 07.30 Ultrasonograf - magazyn medyczny 07.45 Miejskie graffiti 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Zmysły - teleturniej 18.15 Mowa słowa - program publicystyczny 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Ostatnia prostytutka (The Last Prostitute) - dramat społeczny, USA 1991, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Sonia Braga, Wil Wheaton, Cotter Smith, David Kaufman (90 min) 21.40 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 22.35 Dziennik 22.50 Aktualności 23.05 Człowiek godny szacunku (Uomo di Rispetto) - film sensacyjny, Włochy, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michele Placido, Mario Adorf, Giorgia Bongianni (100 min) 00.45 Mowa słowa - program publicystyczny 01.00 Zmysły - teleturniej 01.15 Program na czwartek 01.20 Teleinformator left|thumb|200x200px 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Sport - Express 18.10 Czas dla wojewody 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Ostatnia prostytutka (The Last Prostitute) - dramat społeczny, USA 1991, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Sonia Braga, Wil Wheaton, Cotter Smith, David Kaufman (90 min) 21.40 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 22.35 Dziennik 22.50 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.05 Człowiek godny szacunku (Uomo di Rispetto) - film sensacyjny, Włochy, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michele Placido, Mario Adorf, Giorgia Bongianni (100 min) 00.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.00 Sport - Express 01.05 Czas dla wojewody 01.25 Program na czwartek 01.30 Infokanał